Dan Moroboshi/Gallery
Ultraseven First Moroboshi.png|Ultraseven's first time as Dan Moroboshi Dan_Moroboshi_first.png Untitled20150712220318.png|Dan stops Shigeru Furuhashi and Soga on their mission. THIS JERK.png First Moroboshi I.png LOOK AT THIS JIJREAS.png ROTTER.png vlcsnap-2019-12-24-16h09m54s50.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-29-18h53m01s9.png|Dan encountering Anne for the first time it looks good in action but bad in a cap.png|Dan's eyes flashing vlcsnap-2019-08-29-19h03m39s16.png|Dan officially joining as a new Ultra Garrison memberDan Moroboshi I.png Dan_at_the_dock.png Dan Moroboshi cold.png|Dan suffering in a cold climate. Dan Moroboshi B A.png Seven's Superior's first apperance.png|Dan/Seven meets his Superior in his dream The Return of Ultraman Untitled.png|Hideki Goh, Shin Hayata & Dan with soft vinyl toy versions of their Ultra forms Hayata-Dan.jpg Ultraman Taro Dan in Ultraman Taro.png|Dan in Ultraman Taro Dan drinks a alcohol.png|Dan drinks an alcohol 0801.jpg|Kotaro with Shin, Dan, Hideki, & Seiji Ultraman Leo 146d101666e714cfd306582aaedac9902c01bedc.40.2.2.2.jpg 3598ab4137e41186a2086e256e28dc3cfe61cfec.40.2.2.2.jpg|Dan and Goh after the former exchanged his damaged Ultra Eye for Sevengar Vod thumb 43456158.jpg Ad21c9652bd8eebf1091cda7195c384b8a8f8652.40.2.9.2.jpeg|Dan congratulating his teammate for her birthday 123399976685816131413 L3920.jpg jerk.png dan and gen stare at each other.png personal space dan.png dan is wrecked.png|Dan after being transformed back from a dangerous fight dan and gen.png they ship.png dan is recked.png dan is done.png|Dan's attempt to transform utterly done.png|Dan finding out that his Ultra Eye went haywire look at them at it.png clutches chest.png sooo i acant.png love story.png|A talk with his soon-to-be teammate Gen driving car thing.png get wasted dan.png|Dan chasing after a strange child suffer now.png poor dan.png|Dan encountering what assumed to be his longtime friend hes broken.png face to face.png dan's silent suffering is so good.png mind battle.png dan.....png|Dan getting injured by Uriy, who was losing his disguise gen holds him.png no you are not fine you are a wreck.png poor thing but good.png|Dan and Gen encountering "Anne" oh my this is sad.png|"Anne" nursing Dan dan morobosh isuffers.png dan moroboshi i npain.png rekt dan.png this picture is cool and there's a girl fighting.png Untitled20151220223253.png|Dan being restrained by Gen from using his powers Untitled20151220223736.png Untitled20151220223758.png Untitled20151220225651.png|Dan beating Gen for restraining him Mustache.png|Dan with a moustache Dan_Moroboshi_leo.png|Moroboshi in Ultraman Leo Dan Moroboshi leo II.png|Dan about to beat up Gen during the latter's training GEN V.jpg GEN IV.jpg GEN III.jpg MOROBOSHI I.jpg MOROBOSHI II.jpg DAN4.jpg Heisei Ultraseven vlcsnap-2019-05-28-12h02m03s186.png|Dan returns to Earth, seeing his old colleague before hiding from his sight vlcsnap-2019-05-28-12h02m58s201.png|Dan encountering two new Ultra Garrison members Dan_Masaki.jpg vlcsnap-2019-04-01-23h26m13s78.png|Dan revealing himself to Kazamori, his future host vlcsnap-2019-08-08-21h56m44s35.png vlcsnap-2019-04-20-13h17m29s31.png vlcsnap-2019-01-15-16h32m50s17.png|Dan meeting his dying friend vlcsnap-2019-01-15-15h57m24s26.png|Dan confronting Captain Shiragane before the latter being knocked unconscious by the former vlcsnap-2019-01-15-16h11m07s25.png|Dan proceeding to mercy shot Kazamori, who was possessed by Alien Valkyrie vlcsnap-2019-01-15-16h11m32s55.png|Alien Valkyrie got repelled by Dan due to him being an Ultra in human disguise vlcsnap-2018-09-24-22h21m47s166.png|Dan visiting the Moon Base memorial dedicated to Furuhashi and other fallen crew members of the Moon Base vlcsnap-2019-01-15-16h21m04s141.png|Dan swearing to his fallen colleague that he will protect the Earth despite the ongoing aggression plot implemented by TDF vlcsnap-2019-01-15-16h32m10s118.png|Dan being confronted by a Nonmalt, disguise as a mysterious woman Vlcsnap-2018-12-29-23h23m08s40.png|Dan, to his shock, found out that Furuhashi was long revived and was the content of the excavated casket all along vlcsnap-2018-10-06-22h35m11s145.png|Dan becoming doubtful after Furuhashi convincing him to believe in and forgive Earthlings vlcsnap-2018-09-14-22h24m40s69.png|Dan, with Furuhashi, visiting the Moon Base memorial site for the second and last time. vlcsnap-2018-11-20-08h50m59s155.png|Dan admitting to his friend about why he sided with humanity and was about to face the consequences for it. vlcsnap-2019-08-10-22h29m15s83.png|Dan handshaking Furuhashi for the last time Ultraman Mebius Dan in Ultraman Mebius.png|Dan in Ultraman Mebius Dan comforts Konomi.png Dan ready to transforms in Ultraman Mebius.png Dan look close in Mebius.png Dan with Ultra Eye in Mebius.png Dan before leaves in Mebius.png Ultraman Saga Seven & Dan in Saga.png|Ultraseven & his human form Dan Moroboshi in Ultraman Saga SagaShowaHosts.jpg SagaShowaHenshin.jpg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds k,k,.jpg kll.jpg tumblr_okp1soqBV71qgckmbo8_540.gif Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraman Leo